


Will You Be My Bed

by lychee_jelly, mythras_fire



Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, M/M, Malex Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: This is definitely how Michael would react to finally having a big bed to sleep in. And Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858117
Comments: 50
Kudos: 145





	Will You Be My Bed




End file.
